


Cycle

by keycoward



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, Porn realy, Sex, Trigger warning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continue the cycle until its broken. Easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"A-A demon? That's what they were trying to summon?" Simmons stuttered.

"Yep" It replied lazily

"A-And that's what you are? You are a demon?" Simmons looked the man up and down.

Besides the large horns that curled around his ears, en-longed fangs and tail. He didn't look like a demon. The tattoos and maroon toga made him look odd. But his presence made a shiver go down his spine. Maybe it was the way his eyes were. They were very strange. One moment they would be a hot brown and the next they would shine a golden orange. His body was covered in tribal tattoos with runes he couldn't read.

He silently cursed out Sarge, Lopez and Donut for thinking this was a good idea to do in his basement.

The demon before him cocked a thick eye brow "Yes. Is there a problem with that Freckle face?" He licked his teeth. Simmons caught sight of white tongue stud. Another shiver went down his spine.

"But you're fat" Simmons bawled his fists. It slipped out. His smart ass tendencies had to say something that would ultimately end his life. The brown eyes flickered to orange and the demon stepped forward.

"You see each of my piercings? They are made of human bone. What do you think I'm going to make of you once this pact is over?" He grinned. Simmons silently noted each on. The septum piercing, the eyebrow, the many on his pointed ears. The demon stepped forward, grin barred. Sure Simmons was taller than him, but he felt tiny at this particular moment.

"B-But I'm not the one who did this! That was Sarge, Lopez and Donut!" Simmons looked nervously around. The demons tail flicked with interest. "Go make them your newest fashion accessory!"

"But it was your blood that brought me here," Simmons remembered the dagger he had poked with his finger. The tiny drop of blood that fell to the floor "So what is your wish red? Wealth? Power? Girl next door? Father finally noticing you?" Grif grinned. Simmons soured and straightened up. The tail flickered again as the human stiffed his lip.

"You couldn't give what I want!" He stated clearly. The demons orange eyes glimmered for a moment and he stepped back a few paces until he was met with the wall to his back. Hands slapped against the wall caging him in. A tail caressing his thigh as he leaned in close.

"You sure about that?" He purred. His eyes watched the paler mans Adams apple bob up and down as he gulped nervously. He stammered out something along the lines of a very nervous yes. But the tail could feel his arousal straining against his jeans. "All you have to do is say it" The tail moved away and suddenly Simmons wanted his touch. He craved to have physical contact with this man.

He bit his lip.

This was so wrong.

Dick Simmons went to Church every sunday and worshiped god (While heavily believing in the sciences)

"I uh...I want you to uh...." His face felt hot "To um...I can't say it"

The demon groaned "You're kidding right? Just say it and I will make it come true pretty boy"

"You think I'm pretty?" "Oh for fuck sakes"

"Sorry Sorry.. Um.... I want-No no...I uh Command you to um...have...sex with me?" Simmons heard his voice go higher.

The demon stared back, eyes a dark brown eyes staring at him with a blank stare. Before he closed his eyes and grinned again. The flaming orange glowed against his pale skin. "Good enough pretty boy"

He felt a hand grope at his dick. Massaging it slowly to tease him and make him harder. His head hit the wall with a thunk and a moan escaped him. His legs already felt weak. Skillful hands made quick work of his belt and pants. The demon slid to his knees and pulled down his boxers down. The air hit his cock and he shivered as orange eyes stared up at him before he resumed his work. He pumped the cock a few times before he grinned and took a long lick from base to tip. Simmons moaned and tangled his fingers in the demons thick hair. He felt his tip slid into his mouth and gave a slightly thrust. He was met with a chuckle and his dick sliding further into his mouth. When the demon started to suck, Simmons curled up. His shoulders slumped forward as the being below him worked his magic on his dick. The tongue stud grazed the underside of his erection. His moans filled the room. This was not how he originally thought the night would go. He thought he would chase everyone out of his basement before his parents got home and read a little. He did not expect his dick to get suck from a being from the underworld.

"Ahh! Fuck" He panted heavily. "S-Shit" He cursed as he slowly thrust into the demons mouth. A hand palmed his balls and massaged them slowly. A tongue slid down his length to his sack. Simmons jumped slightly and a deep chuckled lulled him back to a relaxed state as the demon sucked on the side of his throbbing member. A firm hand squeezed his thigh as his erect member disappeared into his mouth once again. He sucked harder and Simmons felt a coil snap and thrust into the demons mouth. Hands gripping long locks of brown hair. Spilling his load into the load of the demons mouth. His legs wobbled and he slid down the wall until he was face to face with the man in front of him. He watched the long lick thick lips before he reached forward and pulled his face to his. Pressing their lips together for a moment.

"This is the part where it _hurts_ " He heard the demon whisper. Simmons didn't have time to process it before his lips her back on his own. A hand held his jaw and the demon angled his head to kiss him deeper. It all felt so familiar to Simmons, the way the demon kissed him. The hand on his cheek and the one on his thigh. He could almost find a name for the being from hell in front of him.

His back hit the floor and the hands left him and he heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper. Two slick fingers massaged his prostate before pressing inside. Simmons squeaked as he got used to the fingers wriggling inside him. He tried to get the demon to kiss him again. He just wanted to be kissed by him over and over again. But the hell being denied him and turned him over so he was on his knees. The fingers slipped out of his and he felt a thick member prod his prostate. Simmons bit his lip and felt his face glow red once again.

The demon pushed inside him and gripped his hair, pulling his head back and steadying his hips. With a quick thrust he slid inside as Simmons arched his back and moaned. The demon grinned and thrusted once again into his ass. Simmons moaned again louder and the pattern continued. The demon had a tight grip on his hair as he pulled his head back and he leaned close to his ear

"You like that?" He purred.

"Oh _Goooooood_ yes" He bit his lip as a low chuckling made him tremble.

"There's no god here, only **me** " He thrusted harder and Simmons screamed. The hand the steadied his hip moved to his rear and squeezed roughly as he bit his neck. Simmons moaned and handled his own erection. Running his hand up and down his own length. The demon trailed sloppy kisses, bites and licks across his shoulders as he plunged in and out of Simmons. "Fuck"

His thrusts grew quicker and Simmons felt the coil snap once more and came all over the floor. The demon following soon after.

They stayed like that for a few moments before the demon moved off him.

"Wish fulfilled babe" Simmons fell to his side. His legs felt weak and his heart beat was erratic.

"W-What's the price?" The demon pondered for a moment before grinning. Readjusting the red toga.

"I'd pull up your pants pretty boy. I've got a cycle to go through" He whispered the last part. Simmons pulled up his pants and buckled his belt back up. He felt a sense of _deja vu_ come over him. Like he had done this before. He managed to get to his feet and stumble over to the demon.

"What's the....What's the price?" Simmons couldn't meet the simmering eyes of the hell being.

"That was fun pretty boy. So I think my price will be you" He grinned. His face grew hot and he stared at the demon in shock

"Wait what?" The demon stepped forward and grabbed his shoulders. Large bat like wings enveloped them both. Strong arms pulling him forward.

"Welcome to ** _hell_** ginger snap"


	2. My medicine

He had been left alone in a red room that appeared to be a fancy hotel room. Red walls, red carpet, red sheets, red, red, red! Was hell literally so cliche with their color scheme?

What worse was the beginning who brought him here locked himself in the freaking bathroom. Simmons had nothing to do but sit on the bed and look at all the red that was everywhere. He noticed there was a balcony that most likely over looked the underworld and the pits of hell. He shivered but steeled his nerves and got up off the bed. His padded his way to the glass doors, brushing the curtains aside. He pulled the door aside and stepped onto the stone balcony. The air was warm and dry, a small hot gust blowing through. He look down into the cavern. Both walls held the homes of demons and what ever prey they brought back.

Like him.

The rusted golden colour shimmered slightly from the hell fire below. He could see a few humans like him enjoying the view. A woman with dark curly hair and chocolate skin was enjoying a cup of coffee and a good book. Another woman with with short silver hair and purple eyes came from the door to join her. Her horns curved around her head and pointed up behind her head. A thin black tail swayed behind her. She had small dark wings that she kept neatly folded. Her eyes turned towards him and she gasped slightly before nudging her friend. The other woman looked up from her book and was slightly surprised to see him. He awkwardly waved to them and they awkwardly waved back. The demoness was talking animatedly to her the woman drinking coffee. Pointing at him several times at him before the woman pulled the demon down to sit down. Who was no pouting and stole her coffee.

"Hey there" A voice broke through his observation. He turned to see a dark skinned man with dread locks tied back in a pony tail. He was wearing a teal tank top and grey cargo shorts. He flashed a white smile at him as he leaned on the railing beside him. "What's up Simmons"

"H-How do you know my name?" The red head asked. The smile fell off the mans face and he groaned before turning to the two woman still talking

"It's a loop again!" He shouted.

"Are you kidding me?! Come on!" The silver haired demon shouted before stomping back inside. The man turned to him again. Simmons looking at him like he was a crazy lunatic before the man offered his hand.

"Lavernius Tucker, Most people call me Tucker. You are Dick Simmons, you go by Simmons because your first name sucks" Simmons took his hand and shook it cautiously.

"I know you...you're that kid who went missing a few months ago. You were friends with Church right? He went missing a month ago too." Simmons recalled. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Oh, we've been here way longer than that. Like, a few years actually. Vanessa and Grey over there? Been here for 25 years. Best lesbian couple I know. Well besides Kaikaina and Volleyball. But those two are just hot. Like they win for hottest Lesbian couple." Tucker grinned. Simmons look a tad grossed out. Tucker shook his head. "Oh yeah, forgot you were like, full on gay" Simmons narrowed his eyes

"What the hell is wrong with being gay?" He said defensively.

Tucker held up his hands "Sorry, didn't mean to offend. I'm Bi anyway so don't worry I understand the whole thing" Simmons felt like he knew that already. And few other things. But that was crazy, he just met this man, he wouldn't know personal details about his life without being told by Tucker.

"We all used to go to the same high school right? You accidentally knocked your girlfriend up and then she went missing. Afterwards....you did as well?" Simmons asked. Tucker raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"So you do remember me"

"Sort of, from high school I think. I definitely knew Leonard. We were sort of friends I think" Simmons scratched his head. Tucker grinned. It was like he knew something that Simmons didn't, like he already knew the next two steps. He leaned in a little closer.

"Look man, I'm really not supposed to say this but. You've done this all before. Like, I saw you a week ago. You are stuck in a cycle man. You have to change it all. You need to-"

"We wouldn't happen to be giving Mr.Simmons here _dangerous knowledge_ would we?" The woman from across the cavern was hovering right in front of them. He wings carrying her softly as her keen purple eyes flickered between the two. Tucker jumped and rubbed his head while laughing nervously. "You know not to mess with Grif's punishment" She grinned sharply at Tucker.

"Punishment?"

"Oh like he'll remember! He doesn't remember anything. I could spill it all and it wouldn't matter! I don't know why you keep your big mouth shut. You were practically ready to shout it at him last time." Tucker yelled. Grey narrowed her eyes before looking at Simmons and scrunching her face before grinning. Her excitement was brimming over as she shook her fists.

"I know! It's so exciting. I mean, the circumstances of this punishment were totally unfair and unjust! Not to mention this kid had absolutely nothing to do with anything until he came along and then that's how it was all decided! It's so cruel and fascinating the way the enchantment on him works. And how its so strong and well maintained without the caster being anywhere near him. I mean, the forget me not spell is such a simple spell but so classic and the effects can sometimes be so devastating it creates a category ten! That would mean Grif would evolve into an alpha demon and have the power to break the spell but would be out of his mind and he himself would forget all about Simmons! Which would result in the final summoning would be his _death_ and then Grif would be targeted by angels and brought down by heavenly justice! So exciting! I can't wait to watch it all" She was almost bouncing off the walls. Like hyper active kid with a sugar addiction in a candy store with free reign.

"I'm so confused" Simmons looked between them both. Grey calmed herself down and sat on the steel railing. Her tail flickering was the only sign she was still hyped up.

"Each demon in hell was once human like _moi_! We are usually tricked into making a contract that turns us into demons. Then we undergo punishment for being tricked. To break free from punishment, or as most here call it, redemption, the punished must find an object or person that has the ability to redeem them. But, they also have to find a way to make them stay. If it's an object it's fairly simple. They put their mark on it and it will stay. With people it always varies. For Tucker and his demon he had to be convinced to stay. His demon, who sucks with sweet words if I might add. Had to persuade him to stay and be with him forever. How romantic!" She cooed.

Tucker blushed "That's **not** how it happened. Yes he had to convince me but he didn't you suave words. I said if he could have the demon who took my son to give him back to me I would stay with him. Wash delivered and Junior totally loves him. So I'm here with my son and Wash as a family!"

"But if you had the chance to take you and your son back would you?" Simmons asked. Tucker scratched his head. "No...not really. I mean, I actually like it here. And Wash." Grey grinned and looked back to Simmons

"And how did you end up with...Vanessa was it? How did you redeem yourself with her?"

Grey sighed softly. "You see I was brought here on different circumstances. I was a brilliant doctor! I saved many patients when I was alive. But the human body fascinated me so. So many organs and muscles and veins! You see one of my patients was a man who was actually on trial for murder, but was greatly injured. So I was the one who had to patch him up. But he had an allergic reaction and died within minutes of the OR. Since no one would perform an autopsy, I wanted to _dissect_ his brain. To see what made him turn into such a twisted killer. See if there was a hidden little tumor pressing on his brain or if the thesis on killers brains being different than normal peoples was true. But apparently his ghost didn't like that she he begged a demon to drag me to hell! He thought I would be tormented but the demon who brought me down here saw great things in me and made me a demon. I went years going through hospitals and creating medical mysteries that killed patients. Or made myself visible to only certain patients and drove them mad!"

"How exactly was that a punishment for you?" Tucker snarked.

Grey folded her arms. "The best part of being a doctor is figuring out those medical mysteries. I could cause them, but I wouldn't know what they were and I couldn't operate on them. Truly vexing!" Simmons and Tucker looked at each other with firmly pressed lips. "But I was to redeem myself by finding one patient. Vanessa! She was in a mental hospital because she was fifth stage catatonic. She had created this entire world inside her own little head. One of the male nurses, was quite _despicable_ in my opinion. You see, he would do things to my little Ness because she couldn't do anything to stop him. I could stop him physically, _kill him, dissect him, eat him_. Anything I wanted. But much like you and Grif, it was in a loop. I eventually figured out I would have watch this man do disgusting deeds to her until I could wake her up. My presence alone was enough to start the process. But if I touched her before he did, should would wake like sleeping beauty. Then it was up to her to contract me and seek vengeance on him. And she did! That was the beginning of our epic romance. She told me she felt safe with me and wished to be where I was" Grey gushed.

"It sounds like she was scared and took advantage of her fear and offered protection in return for your redemption." Tucker narrowed his eyes.

Grey scowled. "I did no such thing! In fact! She is totally not what she seemed when I first met her!"

"What does this have to do with the guy who brought me here" Simmons piped up. The two ceased their bickering "How did he get here, I mean, how was he tricked?" Grey adjusted herself and Tucker pulled up a chair.

"Well Grif was here before me, Grey and Wash. But I heard it from his sister because he never likes to talk about it." Tucker started off "Apparently Kaikaina had a few friends who were a little messed up. Like, one of them was a hard core satanist and they wanted to summon a demon in the basement."

"Sounds familiar" Simmons deadpanned

"Dude shut up and let me tell the story" Tucker glared before continuing "Grif heard something downstairs and when he got down there. Volleyball was there. He said he would make the contract so she would be safe. He wanted the ability to keep someone important to him safe. So Volleyball granted it and the price was his sister. When he tried to send Kai back to their realm Lucifer got involved and that's as far as my knowledge of this goes" He turned to Grey.

"Well apparently, he wasn't happy and cursed Grif to never be able to reach redemption unless something breaks the cycle that has no influence."

"So wouldn't this be an influence? I mean, you are telling me all of this" Simmons stared at them both as they exchanged looks of pity.

"You won't remember though" They said in unison.

"We could tell you the secrets of the universe and in the next 2 hours you won't remember a thing. That's the curse. It wasn't placed on Grif....it was placed on you. So it would hurt him most." Grey sighed.

"But how...I'm just redemption for him. It's not like...I mean we don't have...how would it hurt him? We couldn't have any sort of connection" Grey pressed her lips into a firm line.

"But that's just it. For him, he waits and watches every single day. He's being going through this for years. He knows you well. You became the thing he wanted to protect and he can't do it. Imagine what would happen if the cycle broke but not his favour? Imagine having to watch someone you deeply care about fall in love with someone else. I would be heart broken if that happened to me...I wouldn't be able to go on" She stared wistfully at Vanessa who looked up from her book and smiled at her. "Excuse me" Grey leaped off the railing and few back to her abode.

Embracing Vanessa.

Simmons took her words in carefully. "Then I won't fall for someone else" Simmons said sternly.

Tucker rolled his eyes and sighed. "You can't guarantee that. I mean it almost happened before and-"

"This I'll remember that! Okay! I'll forget everything else but I won't forget that!" Simmons balled up his fists. "I don't know the demon-...I mean Grif, I don't him. At all. But I feel...like maybe I should. You said this punishment was technically placed on me. But...I" He was at a loss for words. He had a familiar feeling of this place. It was strong, maybe he had been here before. Tucker smiled and a placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Grif will be okay. just be with him for the next hour. I'm pretty sure it'd help him considering what happened last time"

"What happened last time? And why do I only get an hour?" Simmons frowned.

"When humans first arrive here their soul gets confused so what they do is shut down and adapt. They aren't dead or condemned so they just have to like, link up to their demon. With the demon their soul is safe from the hell fire. When this happens we kinda fall asleep. But when you fall asleep you get taken back and time rewinds for you to a week before the summoning." Tucker explained. "And what happened last time was that you escaped his apartment and ran through hell and he had to go looking for you. He found you just as you left. _Bit of a dick move bro_ " Tucker turned around to enter his own home.

Simmons slipped back inside. He cautiously headed towards the bathroom and tried to open the door. When it wouldn't budge he slid down and leaned against the door. He looked down at his hands before sliding his fingers under the door. He was met with the scratchy fabric of his toga and Grif jumped upon feeling something near his rear. The demon stared at the fingers that were seeking him out before he stood up and opened the door.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" he narrowed his eyes. Simmons looked at him blankly before he shrugged. Not really knowing how to answer. Grif snarled a tad and dragged Simmons by his shirt to his bed. "I dragged you down here to be my _bitch_ so you better start being one" The red head felt his back hit the mattress and he looked up to see the demon. He was contemplating on his own actions. Before he could begin to move off and make an excuse Simmons grabbed his face and pressed his lips against him. The demon was shocked and didn't move even as Simmons kept kissing him. It took another moment before it finally registered and he started kissing back. Pushing him down against the mattress again. His hands roaming the pale gingers body. Pawing at the flesh that he desperately wanted to touch.

 _"Jesus christ"_ Simmons said breathlessly. Grif cocked an eyebrow.

"Where do you think you are?" He grinned as his hands slipped down his pants. Fondling him.

"Right now. _Heaven_ " He kissed down his tan jawline and down his neck. He noticed his hand stopped and he dragged his teeth across dark flesh. Grif moaned and Simmons took the chance to roll them over. He licked and kissed at his neck before he finally bit down. A string of curse words followed with pleas escaped the demons mouth as Simmons sucked on his neck. He was gasping beneath him, begging for him, biting his lip as breathy sighs escaped him. Simmons was living on it.

His hand was now brave enough to fondle his cock. Slowly and carefully. Remembering each touch. Through the cloth he could feel several piercings and he tried not to think about an hour ago that cock had been inside him.

A hand stopped him.

Ceasing his actions to which he looked up to see he demon. His eyes were a soft brown. He pulled his hand away from him and Simmons blinked. The demon instead wrapped his arms around him.

" _Please_ tell me you remember this time" He whispered softly. Simmons wished he could lie. Lie and tell him he did. That he could stay this time. But he couldn't, he had to tell the truth.

"I'm sorry. I don't. But I'll try harder next time" Simmons mumbled. Fatigue suddenly sweeping him over. He yawned and buried his face into the demons shoulder. "I like how warm you are" He sighed peacefully.

...

When Simmons woke up he felt cold. While keeping his head buried in the blankets and searched around for Grif. He started to become frustrated with the demon until he sat up to see he was in his bed.

At home.

In his bedroom.

He narrowed his eyes and reached for his glasses on the bed side table. He wrapped himself up in a blanket cocoon and looked around. His science posters and video game posters still decorated his wall and his childish glow in the dark ceiling stickers were still there. His texts books, his fiction books, his laptop and his everything was there. But it was all wrong. He should not have woken up here he should have woken up-

"Jesus almighty I remember" It hit him all at the same time. For what he could remember of only one encounter. He remembered them all. Each time his friends would set up that creepy summoning, each time he pricked his finger on the blade, each time Grif would come and ask what the contract was. But every time he asked for something different, knowledge, money, admiration, respect. One time he asked for a friend he could trust and he remembered the look in Grif's eyes. _The pain._

Simmons remembered each little thing Grif did. He granted everyone of his wishes and asked for the same price. His reaction to going to hell always varied. It could range from terrified to fascinated.

His heart beat frantically.

He needed his demon.

He wanted to be with Grif right now.

"Dick, Honey, are you up? You have class today at the college" His mother called from the kitchen. Simmons got up and looked at his alarm clock. He wanted to stay and investigate the fact he could remember this time in the loop, but it would seem suspicious if he suddenly going through the cycle. At least for now. He didn't know who or what was watching him. He felt hot eyes on him and it sent a shiver down his spine. He noticed another problem with the morning.

He seemed to morning wood. Brought upon him by the memory of what Grif did to him last summoning. He briefly wondered if he asked him to do it again he would. He licked his lips as he glanced towards his bedroom door before unwrapping himself. He debated on killing it with a cold shower or taking care of it himself. In the interest of time he decided on the shower as he got ready. He knew there would be someone much more willing to do that for him and he was determined to find him.

...

It was amazing that he could remember everything. Every contract he made. Every word that exchanged. He could understand why Grif had told him that _'this part is where it hurts'_ He sighed as he sat on the city bus and looked around. Tucker had told him that Grif kept an eye on him, so would he be around him physically? There was no evidence of it yet. Nothing looked out of place unless Grif some how knew he remembered everything.

But that wasn't a possibility.

He looked around for Grif. He remembered Grif showing him a more human form where he could retract his demonic assets and just like a regular chubby Hawaiian. Sure there were some big men on the bus but none of them were Hawaiian and none of them had tattoos. He looked up at the advertisements on the bus and looked through them all. None of them had the traits he thought would be there. He sighed tiredly and leaned back into his seat and waited for his stop to arrive. He knew Donut would be waiting to greet him at the bus stop and they'd walk to his morning class together with Sarge and Lopez.

Lopez was an exchange student who was going through some classes for mechanics while Sarge was getting a college education in return for military service. Donut was on an art scholarship and tended to say some questionable things sometime. It was actually hard to believe that Donut was the start of this all. When he got off the bus Donut greeted him just like he always did.

"So Simmons you won't believe this but like! I was at the bar and this guy was totally hitting on me and we hooked up! Neat right?" That was Donut alright. He had a fake I.D that got him into bars and he'd flirt with guys until one came home with him. In reality Simmons felt it was okay as long as Donut didn't do anything stupid. But he had heard this story over and over again.

"Do you plan on keeping this guy? I'm assuming you got his number right?" Simmons changed up the conversation. Donut blinked before grinned and nudging him with his elbow.

"No but do you want him? Give away your virginity to him? He's pretty hot!" He smirked. Simmons shrugged.

"That'd be kind hard seeing as I already gave that away to my boyfriend" That stopped Donut in his tracks. Simmons turned to look at him questioningly before he was tackled by Donut. He got the wind knocked out of him and coughed slightly.

"When did this happen? Why was I not informed?" His soft rose eyes were beaming at him. "W-Well it sort of happened last night. I don't know if you can really call us boyfriends but-" Donut hushed him and got off him. Positively buzzing with excitement. Simmons picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off. Donut and Simmons started back towards the college. He opened the door and was greeted by Sarge and Lopez.

"Hey guys-"

"Guess what guys! Simmons had SEX" Donut interrupted him. He groaned as Donut went on a wild and epic tale of him and his lover. Sarge and Lopez occasionally looked over to him for confirmation, to which he would always deny. Like hell Donut would know what him and Grif did.

Although, he had made him start thinking about it. The hand that has been on his hip, guiding him, with Grif's fingers having a firm grip on him. The way he nibbled on his shoulders and licked down his spine made him bite his lip as his face flushed. Every thrust that he-

Simmons stopped his train of thought before things got worse. His face was red and he excused himself to got to the bathroom. Scurrying to the last stall and prayed no one came in. He unzipped pants and pulled them down slightly, just enough to free his strained member. He groaned looked at it for a second then held his face in his hands. Why did he have to think about such perverted things in a public place? His phone buzzed and bit his lip and he slid it out of his pocket. His cock twitching slightly from under-stimulant. His eyes rolled back as his left hand palmed himself. He lifted the phone to his face to see who texted him.

117-376-6642

He squinted as he didn't remember the number.

He ignored it in favour of paying a little more attention to himself. Stroking himself with his eyes closed. Slowly, remembering the build up Grif had given him. How his tail stroked up his thigh and those blazing eyes that would settle into embers. He bucked into his hand as his free hand ran itself through his red hair. He sighed breathlessly and bit his lip with a grin on his face. The touch of his fingers lingered on his skin still and he remembered each touch, each stroke of his tongue and the tongue stud that rolled over the head of his dick. His heels slid against the ground until his toes hit the metal stall. He sped up his pace and bucked again into his hand. Grinning as he sucked in a breath. His eyes fluttering closed as he continued to stroke himself, gently rubbing the head and imagining Grif's tongue flick over it.

"Grif" He sighed as he kept going. Picking up the pace and screwed his eyes shut and locked his jaw so he wouldn't make a noise. He hung his head back and rolled his hips into his hand. He kept the steady pace until he came into his hand. His heels digging into the ground and his lolling back as his back arched. He breathed out a sigh of release and blinked slowly. He'd have to clean up and get to class. He managed to tuck his flaccid member back into his boxers and zip up his pants. He cleaned up his mess and headed out of the bathroom. His legs slightly weak as he swung his back pack over his shoulder and headed to class. He was only a few minutes until the bell rang. He was silently thankful that the city buses always got him here so early. He ran into a girl and nearly dropped his bag as she stumbled forward.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that ma'am" She turned around and stared at him before blushing.

"N-No that's my fault." He brushed her raven hair behind her ear. Her dark chocolate stared at him for a moment. She stood up straight, wobbling slightly from the height of her heels. With them she was almost his height but he imagined without them she'd be shorter than him. "Lemme buy you a coffee as an apology" She offered kindly.

"No thank you. I'm running late for class anyway. I'll see you around I guess" He hurried to class. Leaving the girl in high heels where she stood.

...

After his literary arts he snuck into the library. They had a whole shelf for obscure religion and he wanted to find a way to reach Grif as soon as possible. If he had to summon him early he would.

"Simmons? What are you doing in this section?" He turned around to see Donut, Sarge and Lopez. Donut was looking slightly nervous and Lopez wasn't really paying attention.

"Just looking into some stuff" He followed Sarge's line of sight to a thick book and Simmons reached for it. "Ah, here it is. Well, uh see you guys later" He shuffled away quickly and cast a glance back to his friends. He saw Donut and Sarge bickering while Lopez rolled his eyes. Simmons narrowed his eyes and found a table at the back of the library to leaf through the book.

He couldn't remember what demon Grif exactly was but he would have to go through all the facts he knew about him.

_-He was Hawaiian_

_-He granted wishes instead of servitude_

_-He was easy going_

_-He is a glutton_

_-His tattoos were unique_

_-Made piercings out of human bones_

_-Could suck your very soul out of your-_

"God dammit you are not supposed to be thinking about that again" He groaned and shook his head and looked through the chapter index. There wasn't any origin related indicators but there was a category for wish granters. He focused on each one.

The first one was Serpentis

 _"It skin is that of a snake and its long neck it decorated with many jewels and gold bands. It offers only grand desires that humans have in there hearts. They do not speak for the forked tongue only speaks curses. If a human hears these curses their soul is damned for a thous_ and years. To summon their symbol must be drawn with cow blood and a rat offered in the middle before the circle is lit aflame. It's price for a wish is...the skin of a left arm" Simmons winced and stroked his arm before he observed the imagine hat had been sketched.

It was a humanoid person with a long neck decorated in necklace. They wore long robes and had snake like eyes along with curly dark hair. Simmons shook his head and turned to the next page.

The second was Deprimo

 _"It shows of human image. Their silver eyes see truth in what you wish and speaks few words. If challenged by power the Demon with terminate the host. It's temperament varies for each transaction. This demon is untrustworthy and any wish made must be made clear. If not the demon will warp your wish and damn your soul. They are spiteful and quiet with words. Make a wish with as few words as possible"_ The image present had a normal looking man but was shielded by robes and a hood. The only demonic indicator he could see in the illustration was long sharp nails.

Simmons shook his head and gulped nervously, turning the page. If he summoned the wrong demon he would be in trouble most likely. It's not like he could ask them to summon Grif instead of them. He was pretty sure that it would offend each and every one of them.

The third was Cibicida

 _"It dresses in the finest of silks and is devious. He will only grant your wish in riddles and his price to pay is grievous. For any wish that is made must be paid with their first born child. If you wish to cease your wish with the demon, you must offer the inwards off a woman to him. Never contract him again if you wished to cease or then he will eat you alive"_ Simmons flipped the page without even looking at its form. He didn't really want to see something that would eat human babies.

The fourth was Amans

_"It grants any wish you desire and will be calm throughout the contract. The demons price changes with each transaction and will never be the same twice. The price will always be equal to what the wish is. If you wish for the demon to be your servant it will curse you and break the contract. If you attempt to not pay the price the demon will skin you alive, eat your body and make jewelry out of your bones. If you ask for its hand crafted jewels it will give you them without a price. These pieces give you power beyond belief but comes at a dreadful price. This demon wears robes that were once white and have been died red by his sins. Pay tribute with the blood of a virgin."_

Simmons eyes widened and he stared at the illustration. It was Grif. His arms crossed showing off his tattoos, his piercings were carefully sketched and his grumpy looking face was looking off to the side. His demon horns were curled and decorated with rings and other jewels. His tail curled around his ankle. Simmons sighed with a smile and leafed through the pages before he looked around the library and tore the page out. Folding it neatly before shoving it in his pocket.

He picked up the book and stared at it. His friends had looked for this book to summon a demon. They had set it up in _HIS_ basement of his house. He began to wonder why. Out of all four wish demons they had chosen Grif. True Grif was apparently very laid back with his wish making but his summoning would required the blood of a virgin.

"Those dicks" Simmons swore under his breath. He narrowed his eyes and he grabbed the book to march off. He stopped for a moment and stared at the book before shaking his head. He went back to the section to where he found the book to find his friends still there, talking among themselves. He stopped to see the worried expression on Donuts face. Sarge sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder consoling him. He inched closer to hear their conversation.

"Well what are we supposed to do now? He's like, the only virgin I know! And now he has the book! I shouldn't checked it out when Lopez first pointed it out! What are we supposed to do now" Donut's voice was in a harsh whisper. "I can't lose my scholarship!" Simmons blinked and furrowed his brow.

"I know Donut, I'm on the verge of losing my contract with the military. If we don't find him and the book, we are screwed! Look at Lopez! He can't go back home! He's only half way through his mechanics courses! He can't go back home with no knowledge! He'll starve or something" Simmons held the book tightly. He grit his teeth and walked towards them cautiously before putting on a smile.

"Hey guys" He greeted. The trio looked at him slightly surprised.

"Oh uh, hey Simmons" Donut glanced at the book. Simmons held out the book to him, with a small smile.

"You guys looking for this one? It has some pretty interesting stuff in here. But not what I'm looking for exactly. I guess it's the internet for me" Donut took the book gratefully. He waved his friends off and hurried out of the library. He looked back briefly before going to his next class.

.....

Simmons had written down a list of what he needed down.

-Chalk

-Sand

-water

-candles

-pigs blood

He sighed. This would take a while to set up in his own damn basement. Not to mention having to go and buy all the supplies he needed to do this. His hands trembled slightly as the city bus passed his family's church. He gulped nervously and glanced at the tall white stone walls that held his worship and prayer.

By performing this act, he would be turning away from his faith, from what he grew up believing that brought happiness to all who believed. To perform this act, to summon a demon would damn him. But then again, wasn't that the point?

"Maybe it is, maybe it shouldn't be though. You've believed all of your life in the heavens, wouldn't you rather be there instead of burning in hell fire" A calm voice swayed his gaze. Simmons looked over to the opposite side of the bus to see a man around his age with white pants and a blue hoodie. He had large headphones over his ears and piercing blue eyes staring at him. He knew him. It took him a second to realize but this man looked just like Church!

"E-Excuse me?"

"Name is Epsilon. Archangel Epsilon." He held out a hand to him, Simmons shifted away from him. He sighed and frowned "Look asshole I'm here to deliver a proposition for you. If you don't summon that red asshole this go around then you'll be safe from hell fires wrath for the rest of your life and will finally get out of this loop you've been in for all these years. You see, that demon you are trying to contract is old. Real old. I mean he could potentially be the next king of hell if anything happened to Lucifer. The only way to make sure his power doesn't grow he has to be stuck in his own personal hell. At his level right now, he is no threat so we aren't allowed to kill him yet. But if his redemption is tampered with" He grinned.

"Then...he would go insane and...become powerful" Bottle green eyes widened.

"And then we can" He dragged his finger across his neck. He chuckled and Simmons gulped nervously. He felt as though he was in danger himself. "But I don't really care for this whole thing. I was created for it but I lack....something. I'm just the messenger alright. In this loop you have the choice of damnation or salvation. It's your choice man. But if you chose damnation do me a favor. If you see a guy down there with my face, punch him in the balls" He laughed.

Simmons blinked "What?" But when he opened his eyes, Epsilon was gone. Simmons rung the line to signal for a stop, still staring the spot where the angel had been. A single white feather left on the seat.

"What the hell am I getting myself into?" He groaned before looking at the ground "I guess hell"

....

It had been three days since he ripped the page from the book. It had taken three days to gather all the supplies and hid them around the house where his parents wouldn't find them. Three days waiting for a day his mother would be gone long enough for him to complete the ritual. Three days to ponder what the archangel had told him. Three days that were slow and agonizing. What Epsilon had said stuck to him, about damnation and turning from his faith. How the angels actively wanted to stop him from from going through with it. How old Grif really was.

Simmons shook his head and stared at the completed chalk drawings on the floor and roof. He looked at the bucket of pigs blood and cringes before he got his paint brush and set to work. Painting over the the chalk with the blood. Shuffling the chair along the floor, careful not to scuff the chalk marks. Everything had to be in order the way the pages said to be done. A few drops of blood dripped onto to him, dying spots of his clothes and painting his skin. He mumbled the verses as he continued his work

 _"temptaris sanguine animalis . Sanguine estis purus . Erupit in profundis inferni igne pater os vulvæ , et manduca"_ The blood poured on him from the brush. He grit his teeth and ignored the taste. The sound of drops falling around him reminded him of rain. But it didn't smell like pennies. He moved the chair to the back of the room and took counted steps to the bag of sand. He poured it around the symbol, making a thick ring around the chalk drawing on the ground.

 _"Alae spite of timor et oculi cernerent te. Trite pugnis lambit, lignum vitæ, et Dominus iubet. Ley tuus canis carnem lacerare non dignus"_ He sighed and moved onto he tub of water and jar of salt. He brought the tub to the center of the symbol and placed it on the ground. He went for the jar of salt and cleared his throat again. _"Voluptas mortem accessit tradens animam suam posuit, consumpta est nudis pedibus super."_ His voice trembled as it rose. He took hand fulls of salt and threw it on the ground.

 _"Dedit fructum ligni ad ultimum supplicium sororem ita infit"_ He heard his front door open. He gulped down his fear as the candles flickered. He grabbed the knife from the desk and held it in his hand. Trembling. He was terrified. What if Grif forgot this time?

 _"Qui manet in mendacio suo amore, et redemptio"_ He said in a hushed whisper. The verses were complete. Now all he had to was give a little a blood. He heard several sets of foot steps heading towards his basement door and he panicked. He couldn't steady his hand as he uncurled his fingers and held the blade against his palm.

"Come on...you can do this" He breathed slowly. He wanted to see Grif again, he wanted to tell him this time he remembered. That he remembered each and every time this happened. Each word that had been spoken between them. His love. An overwhelming sense of affection and love towards the demon. That he just wanted to be held by him and cry. He was giving up a lot for him but he felt cold without him. Like he was missing something for a very long time and without it he could function, but not he would want to. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth , slicing the blade across his palm. His hands shook as he dropped the knife. It rang through the air as it clattered to the floor. He blinked away the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He held his hand over the circle and watched the blood fall. It was like slow motion as he watched. His blood falling down by the force of gravity.

"Simmons? What are you doing" Donut's voice broke through and it was like time sped up again. He turned to see Donut, Sarge and Lopez all looking very confused. Lopez was holding the book possessively in his hands. His eyes darted to the page taped on the wall and he narrowed his eyes on Simmons.

"I-" A plume of fire burst from the center of the circle knocked them all back. The candle flames bursting up is rage. When he opened his eyes again he saw Grif. Standing in the center, his arms folded over his chest and his wings out and extended. Burning eyes pierced through the dim light. He could hear Donut and Sarge curse and stutter. Simmons pulled himself from the ground and matched Grif's gaze. Neither said a word to each other. He could feel his heart beat erratically in his chest and blood pump through his veins. The wound on his hand still bleeding, still hurt. He swallowed thickly and tried to think of what to say.

"Which one of you summoned me?" He asked lowly. His voice was off and the way he was acting. Normally he would be sarcastic when he would be summoned. He would be easy going, relaxed and calm. Right now, he seemed to be simmering with anger. Like he was the demon he was. "Answer me"

Simmons slowly moved his bleeding hand behind him. The action went unnoticed by Grif but not by Donut.

He stepped closer. "It was me" He said with balled fists. Grif sniffed the air and gave a long look towards Simmons again.

"Funny, this doesn't smell like your blood." He growled.

"W-We had a friend offer us his blood. Since....h-he is a virgin" He heard the chuckle from Grif. He stepped forward and his tail flickered.

"Alright then, what is your wish?" Simmons felt his chest clench. This was his summoning, this was his way to get back to Grif. But now that he was here he couldn't say anything. He couldn't stop Donut from taking his one chance away. Donut rattled on about how he was on the verge of losing his scholarship and Sarges eligibility for the army. The pain in his hand finally caught up to him and the reality of him missing his one and only chance hit him. Tears slipped down his cheeks and his hands shook

. Lopez had tried to inch his way towards the red head, to console him or maybe tell him there was no need to fear in spanish. But Grif's piercing glare had stopped him.

 _"Epsilon didn't tell me about this"_ He mumbled. Low and under his breath

"What was that?" Grif snapped his head towards him. Simmons shut up immediately and gulped "'s what I thought human" Grif growled.

Simmons narrowed his eyes. He understood what was going on. This was the final loop for a reason. Grey had told him that one day Grif would snap and be blinded by power and kill him. He couldn't find the words to tell him that he remembered. He didn't want to be damned. He didn't want to die either. And he certainly did not want Grif hunted by the angels. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly. Catching the attention of everyone in the room, his head was beginning to pound from the smell of pigs blood.

"You got something to say mortal?" The demon turned his attention to the red head. The blood on his face from painting was drying and felt uncomfortable. The insane light from the candles was hurting his eyes and his arms still felt sore from carrying all the heavy supplies from the stores to his house and from carrying crates at his jobs. Donut looked at him slightly offended for being interrupted, like he wasn't being the dick here

"Well Dick Simmons?" Donut gasped in shock. Asking how he knew his name and if knew every ones name. Grif laughed and made a grand gesture that he knew everything. That demons were all powerful and all knowing. "Oh my god shut up" Simmons groaned. It silenced the room. Sarge looked at him shocked.

"That **_isn't_** how you know" He growled. Lopez looked between them both, a faint smile tugging on his lips.

"Oh really human? And -"

"Call me human one more time and I will send you back. Apparently I need to reevaluate my life for summoning you" He shouted. Grif widened his eyes for a moment before snarling. Showing off his fangs and making Donut squeak in fear.

"How fucking **dare** you! I know everything about you, your weaknesses, your fears, what makes you tremble in the night!" His wings extended and the flames roared. It hurt his eyes and he gulped again.

"I know some stuff about you too. Like your real name" He was hoping that was enough. Enough snap Grif out of his downward spiral.

"You did a little of research huh? Connected the dots?" The demon chuckled. Simmons groaned as he unraveled the loop in his head. There was more than just telling him that he remembered. Because afterwards, he could just be sent in the loop again and that would definitely trigger Grif into going insane. What Simmons figured so far was that, Grif was old and most likely had a lot of power. The cycle he was in could probably be broken by him but he probably couldn't do it unless...unless Simmons wished it. The second part was that even if Simmons outright told him he remembered it wouldn't register with him. He had to get him to realize he remembered. He had his work cut out for him. Grif was pigheaded and often refused to be pushed over.

"I know more than that fat ass" He saw as Grif's eyebrow twitched slightly.

" _Really_ now, I don't believe you. Human love to lie, it's what get them sent down to hell in the first place. Look at me! I murdered, cheated, stole and lied. That's why I'm a demon now." He cackled.

Simmons scoffed. "You are definitely a liar but that's not how you became a demon. I know a lot about you" Simmons stood his ground.

"Name three things" Grif laughed. His eyes swirling with fire.

"Everything in hell is freaking red, all your piercings are made of human bone and you are afraid of bats" Simmons looked proud of himself. Grif narrowed his eyes at him

"Hell is stereo typical, its obvious my piercings are polished bone and bats? Please!" Simmons crossed his arms at the lie

"Anything else pretty boy?" He looked at him with a taunting smirk. He felt infuriated at his cocky smirk. Simmons stormed towards the demon, no regard for the fact Grif was unstable and dangerous.

"The reason why you became a demon was because you interrupted another contract! You bargained with a demon who was drag your sister down to hell to give you enough strength to protect her but you didn't word it right and you were turned into a demon and your sister was a demons companion. You felt tricked and tried to kidnapped your sister and bring her back. But you got in shit and that's why we are here!" Simmons threw his hands up in the air. Grif look awe struck for a moment for Simmons continued, going toe to toe with Grif until the Demon started stepping back.

"I-uh"

"I also know you are lazy, a slob, are overly sarcastic, rather sleep in than go to brunch! Your neck is so sensitive you moan if you bite it and that your dick is pierced with barbells" Simmons shouted. Donut gasped. "And you know how I know that? Because last time we did this I told you to have sex with me!" Simmons stared at him, breathing hard.

His head was pounding, his eyes hurt from the light, his muscles hurt from work and he was upset.

"Simmons..." Grif's eyes calmed to a chocolate brown. The red head took a long sigh.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember?" Grif watched every bit of him. The candles flickering down to a normal light, small flames dancing in the dark.

"Yeah" Simmons said breathlessly. "and I have a wish" He pulled Grif to him and kissed him. Kissing him over and over again and cursing his stupidity as Donut and Sarge watched. Lopez grinning in the corner.

"I wish for you to break the cycle" Simmons whispered. Grif's eyes widened and he stared into bottle green eyes. "You can do it as long as I wish for it. You have to, because I wished for it" Grif stared longer before glancing down at his hand.

 _"delens"_ He whispered. "You prepared for the price?"

"Every time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus christ this is long. My hand hurts and do you know how long it takes to translate latin properly with a textbook???  
> Very long  
> Its was a wild ride everyone  
> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally wrote this it was just a smutty one shot. But then it kinda just evolved for a two parter. Some stuff will make sense in chapter two.  
> Leave a comment to let me know how you felt about this


End file.
